


Alert

by Laur



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Smut, Trying to overcome my porn shyness, no redeeming qualities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laur/pseuds/Laur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-case, pre-shag</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alert

“You are inhuman,” John growled, pushing Sherlock against their Victorian wallpaper. 

Sherlock widened his stance to invite a sturdy thigh between his legs. “Thank you.”

“How you figured that out, from a flake of nail polish…” John pressed his lips to the bit of collarbone peeking out from behind purple satin. 

“Obvious.” His hands migrated to John’s jean-clad hips before slithering onto arse. 

John hummed in approval and nipped blushing flesh. “Brilliant.”

“Yes,” Sherlock gasped, either in response to the compliment or the bite. Possibly both.

“And when was the last time you slept? You must be exhausted.” John gentled his ministrations, stroking Sherlock’s sides soothingly and removing his mouth.

“On the contrary,” Sherlock contradicted, pulling John closer until their bodies were flush. He brought his lips to John’s ear and spoke in his most rumbling register. “I find myself at the peak of alertness.” He nudged his pelvis against John’s to demonstrate how very _alert_ he was.

John shuddered at his lover’s tone. He rocked his hips in a tight circle to rub their cocks together deliciously, his jeans suddenly too restricting. “Is that so? In that case, I know precisely what will tucker you out.”

“Oh?” Sherlock asked weakly.

“Let’s see if I can’t make you come so hard you pass out.”

Sherlock choked.

John reached for his belt.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr! http://notesoflore.tumblr.com/


End file.
